


Closer Still

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Jaskilion Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Dandelion is desperate for Jaskier's attention. Jaskier is busy with his work so they come to a compromise.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskilion Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181321
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Closer Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricRituals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/gifts).



> mentions of subspace but not enough to tag it

Dandelion sighed dramatically and flopped down onto their bed. He’d had a shitty day at work, having burning hot coffee spilt over him by at least three different customers. He’d been yelled at by one particular arsehole because the store had run out of blueberry muffins, and the guy was a self-entitled prick who couldn’t go one day without a fucking blueberry muffin. His tips hadn’t even been good. He’d been looking forward to getting home and spending time with his boyfriend, but Jaskier was in a mood.

Not that Dandelion could particularly judge him, sometimes the inspiration just hit and you had to write. He’d been there many times. He whined and rest his chin on Jaskier’s head, wrapping in arms round the musician’s chest.

“Not now, Dandelion,” Jaskier grumbled, not looking up from where his pen was scratching at the note book.

Dandelion pouted and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s hair, enjoying the soft chamomile scent of his shampoo. “I know, I know.” And he did know, but he couldn’t resist placing a kiss to the nape of Jaskier’s neck, and another just under his ear. “I missed you.”

“I’m writing, darling.”

Dandelion rolled his eyes, smirking as he bit down on Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier huffed and swatted him away.

“ _Jaskier_ ,” Dandelion whined “Come on, love.”

Jaskier sighed, stroking Dandelion’s wrist with his free hand. “I need to finish this, dearest, what do you need?”

Dandelion licked his lips as he considered the question. He wanted, nay he _needed_ attention. After a long day he really just needed to know his boyfriend was near. He’d been hoping to curl up and watch Netflix together, perhaps a good fuck on the sofa… he wasn’t picky. “I need to be close to you,” he admitted, his voice quieter than he would have liked but he was _tired_.

Jaskier finally tore his gaze away from the damn manuscript long enough to look at him. Dandelion felt his anxiety ease as he found himself lost in Jaskier’s vibrant blue eyes. Jaskier pulled him into a chaste kiss and then pushed his chair back from the desk. Dandelion’s eyes widened as he was gently guided to his knees in front of Jaskier.

“Darling?” he breathed, hands gripping onto the thick muscle of Jaskier’s thighs.

Jaskier wrapped a blond curl around his finger, pulling it gently before letting it bounce back into place. “Don’t distract me, Dandelion. Understood?” Jaskier asked with a tilt of his head, a fond smile on his lips as he stroked a long finger under Dandelion’s chin.

Dandelion smirked, nuzzling Jaskier through his jeans before pulling down the zipper to claim his prize. He sighed happily as he finally held Jaskier’s soft cock in his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. They hadn’t done this very often, neither party really having the focus or the ability to keep still for long lengths of time, but whenever they did, Dandelion was always surprised by how it made him feel. Time passed differently when he was on his knees with Jaskier’s cock in his mouth. It was as if someone had pressed pause on the whirlwind of thoughts racing through his head. He hummed happily, shifting slightly on his knees, holding Jaskier’s legs to keep him steady.

His eyes blinked open when he felt Jaskier’s fingers thread into his hair, pulling him back. He whined and pouted at his boyfriend.

“Stop moving, or you can go back into the living room on your own,” Jaskier raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll be good,” Dandelion murmured “please?”

“Go on, but that’s your only warning.”

He nodded and licked his lips before returning to Jaskier’s cock, warm and heavy in his mouth. He closed his eyes again, working on relaxing his jaw. He hadn’t taken Jaskier completely into his mouth. Both being musicians who relied on their vocal talents, they preferred to look after their throats, only going further on special occasions. Still, Jaskier wasn’t small and the girth of his cock still made Dandelion’s jaw ache after a while. As he relaxed more he was able to take more into his mouth, a sharp tug at his hair reminded him to be still once more. He moaned softly, to acknowledge Jaskier’s touch, and then settled, letting the calmness wash over him, easing the pains of his day. Jaskier mostly ignored him, which was fine, he was more than content to stay in his blissful state, but every so often he would feel a light touch in his hair. Dandelion would respond with a quiet hum, it was all he could manage through the fog in his mind.

He lost track of how long he was on his knees under Jaskier’s desk but a soft touch on his cheek made him open his eyes. Jaskier was gazing down at him with a look of absolute adoration. He leant into Jaskier’s palm and hummed.

“Dandelion, my love, come here,” Jaskier voice was like that of an angel, soft and yet one to be obeyed.

Dandelion whined as he pulled off of Jaskier’s cock, the emptiness feeling almost overwhelming, but Jaskier’s thumb brushed his lips and Dandelion eagerly accepted the offering. Jaskier pushed his chair back and helped Dandelion into his lap. Dandelion sighed, burying his face in Jaskier’s neck, kissing the exposed skin.

“You were so patient for me, my dear,” Jaskier cooed, holding Dandelion close.

Dandelion sighed, head still fuzzy. “Jask,” he stammered, tongue heavy in his mouth.

Jaskier cupped his face and pulled him into a soft lazy kiss. “I love you, my darling. How about we go and get some dinner, then we can watch something on the TV?”

Dandelion nodded, humming happily as Jaskier petted his hair. “Then you can fuck me?” his words were slurred but audible enough that Jaskier laughed.

“If you still want to later, I promise to absolutely ravish you, but first… Dinner! I’m starving!” Jaskier kissed his head and then scooped him up into his arms as he stood up.

Dandelion squeaked and tightened his hold on Jaskier’s neck. “Show off,” he grumbled as he was carried from the bedroom.


End file.
